lilsimsiefandomcom-20200213-history
Lilsimsie Wiki:Kayla Sims
Kayla Sims(lilsimsie) Kayla Sims '''is the girl behind the YouTube channel '''lilsimsie. Kayla has two younger siblings Brett and Shanna. and there entire zoo of pets. THIS IS A WIP PAGE Biography Early Childhood Kayla was born on August 14, 1999 in where both her parents had come from Illinois, but grew up in Florida. She shares many stories of her childhood in her speed build and fixer-upper videos so check them out! During her middle school years she had a group of friends whom she had stayed with until later in high school despite the hatred they had given to her. Also Kayla is a vegetarian and once died her hair pink encase you wanted to know. Starting YouTube Kayla had started posting Youtube videos with her friend at the time on a channel named ToffeeChocolate. She and her friend had posted Littlest Pet Shop roleplay videos for a little while before abandoning the channel. When Kayla was in high school, she had decided to use the channel. She had first ask the friend whom gave her permission and began to upload Sims videos, with her first series being the Steele Family. Then she also started the 100 Baby Challenge. She began gaining subscribers up to 10,000 subs, until she was "hacked". The friend had then changed the password and locked her out of the account. She started her new channel called lilsimsie, with her first video being “I was hacked:story time”. The video, as of March 2018, is now privated or deleted. After the Hack After the hack, Kayla moved on and went right back into making videos. She started her Get Together Let's Play. Since then, everything has cooled down a bit. Kayla has since grown her following back up to even more than before the hack.(Achievements below) Kayla is now graduated from high school and currently attends University of Central Florida. In her first year of college Kayla lived in her college dorm with her roommates. Today, she lives alone in a townhouse. In 2017, Kayla began streaming on Twitch. She streams similar things to her channel, just with more games. There is still Sims and other ridiculous, funny nonsense, but she also streams games like Stardew Valley and My Time at Portia. Simsie Milestones (that were celebrated) Youtube 3000 Subscribers '''March 2016 - Celebrated with Q&A '''4000 Subscribers '''April 2016 - Celebrated with Q&A w/ Facecam '''10000 Subscribers '''July 2016 - Celebrated with Fixer Upper contest '''30000 Subscribers August 2016 - Celebrated with a "Reacting to Old Videos" video '50000 Subscribers '''November 2016 - Celebrated by covering herself in 50000 noodles '''75000 Subscribers '''February 2017 - Celebrated with Gaming Setup Tour and "Room Tour"(she did a speed build of her room) '''100000 Subscribers '''April 2017 - Celebrated by reacting to childhood photos '''200000 Subscribers '''April 2018 - Celebrated by reacting to her original face reveal video Twitch '''Partnership '- September 15th, 2017 'Raise $2000 for Charity '- September 23, 2017 '''One year of streaming on twitch anniversary - '''September 1, 2018